


Cozy and Sneaky Night

by renonymousse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chensung-freeform, Domestic Chensung, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of some Sexual things, domestic AU, just a bit of good stuffs, nomin, too much Nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renonymousse/pseuds/renonymousse
Summary: Those sleepless nights and unable cuddle times could pay a debt by a single sight, but they never thought seeing each other for real made them feel like the riches person in the world.





	Cozy and Sneaky Night

**Author's Note:**

> Some domesting chensung for y'all. Enjoy.

The comforting dim lights along the shades of yellow illuminated throughout the cozy room is what somehow made Jisung felt relaxed and once felt the love from the same person he’s been longing for after several years. The warmth and soothing feeling radiated by Chenle alone made him feel like he was walking by the shore, waves hitting below his feet washing away his lone and cherry bloosom breeze in spring brushing against his face in a way that made him feel healing.

  
  


Whereas for Chenle, having Jisung by his side tonight felt so surreal, maybe it is from how long they have been so far from each other, farther from a hundred miles. Thinking about it delighted Chenle so much. How they still managed to love each other the same way as before let alone having each other by their sides for four years, maybe they had a lot of kids running around the kitchen.

  
  


Those sleepless nights and unable cuddle times could pay a debt by a single sight, but they never thought seeing each other for real made them feel like the riches person in the world. 

  
  


They finally have the night by themselves, a night after four years. They can’t wait to do a lot of things together such as cuddling, make outs maybe even make loves, beige watching their favourite marvel movies with pizzas, pillow fort and of course video games, still middle schooler tacktics, well you can’t really blame Chenle for thinking that way, he lost track of time, the only thing he clearly remember is from when Jisung bid goodbye. 

  
  


They didn’t even know where to start yet, maybe they could start at the things they could do practically in bed? A usual midnight games maybe? Still somehow they wished they could do all of those list of things just for a night. Hoping this night would never end. 

  
  


Seize the moment, Chenle can’t even believe Jisung’s right in front of him, breath fanning over his face when he pulled out of the kiss they shared, he’s still scared that maybe if he sleep for the night Jisung would be gone when he first opened his eyes.

  
  


_ "You don't have to dress so much baby, it’ll be gone any minute now"  _

  
  


Chenle’s worries and what if’s washed away and all he could think of is to let the night drive them to a beautiful moment when Jisung whispered, arms snaking up on Chenle's waist, hips swaying along with the playing music from their favourite songs, It feels old yet Chenle’s clock began ticking again, he realized they are in their mid 20s, those heart thumping in rhythm with each other and butterflies doing somersaults in their bellies for stereotyping teenagers has been gone, now they only felt the love and content no one can replace. Smiles was unable to broke off and never ending. They both felt the beautiful time of the night, and a moment to cherish.

  
  


Jisung's hand were travelling it’s way to touch every inch of Chenle's skin on reach, clearly amazed how he managed to finally own this boy he dreamed for so long,  Long enough to made him do somersaults whenever he though about it. Amused how Chenle get matured and much more beautiful, and Proud for the boy he admired is tough enough to endure the longing he himself didn’t even know he actually can, except he often cry at night. it’s just that he was too hapoy to even wish for more than this. For something different other than this.

  
  


The silence and warmth against each other was ever so soothing and loving in a way it’s just tastes right, not too sweet and not too creamy. The silence felt like a melody and piano playing, not until a tiny footsteps sprinting towards the door broke the ever so quiet hall of their humble home.

  
  


_ "Papa can i sleep here?" _

  
  


They turned their heads to the side, smiling brightly at their tiny guest who welcomed himself towards the bed as he lightly jumped in joy.

  
  


_ “What if i say you can’t?” _

  
  


chenle sing-songed, releasing his fingers that was intertwined with Jisung’s and headed towards the little boy who simply pout while making himself comfortable in the king-sized bed with his stuffies in arms.

  
  


_ “Dada come cuddle with me, i had a bad dream” _

  
  


The boy said, doing grabby hands for Jisung to reach. Jisung made his way towards the bed following Chenle in his tracks, and putting his weight at the opposite side of the bed. The little one immediately cuddle in his arms and telling what his dream all about, he caressed the boy in his arms and lulled him to sleep as he does.

  
  


Chenle too, wrapping his arms around their adopted child, arm bumping on Jisung at the other side who also join the cuddle fight, he flung his long arms around Chenle which made it turn into a tight cuddle. Jisung smiles genuine, content evident in his eyes.

  
  


The child slowly closed his eyes, by the warmth both Chenle and Jisung had offered, but certainly still not asleep, Chenle still saw how his small orbs moves around his eyes and lips pursed shut in attempt to pretend. A thump of happiness radiated throughout Chenle’s heart seeing their 5 year old child they took care, and built home with together for a year mingle with his father in a way Chenle never thought he would’ve been able to witnessed.

  
  


_“What now? I wanna spend time with you”_ Jisung whispered lowly, almost like a murmur that only can be read through the lips.

  
  


_“We could do it next time”_ Chenle whispered back, chuckling at how Jisung’s face twist at the response.

  
  


_ “But--” _

  
  


Jisung looked down seems uncertained, in which made Chenle follow his eyes on in curiousity and what he discovered made him chuckle loudly.

  
  


_“Take care of it yourself”_ Chenle said, still lulling the kid who is close to drifting off, close enough though not when they are too loud. Chenle closed his eyes and he felt the weight at the other side of the bed emptied.

  
  


_“I’m making a call”_ Jisung declared as he stood up. Chenle just hummed in response without opening an eye. Jisung quietly left the room, and into the hall of the living room pressing random numbers. Finally the other line answered after several missed calls.

  
  
  


_"He's asleep”_ Chenle lightly said, peering an eye open when he didn’t receive a response.

  
  


He looked around and didn't actually noticed Jisung’s presence got out of the room. So he stepped out of the bed and out of the room to find him. The warmth he felt were gone and was replaced by coldness, he thought maybe it really is a dream.

  
  


_"Jisung?"_ He called once, twice until a hand crept up into his waist and he jumped out in surprise. He jolt in ticklish whenever Jisung’s hair get inside his ear as Jisung nuzzled his nose at Chenle’s shoulders, the reaction made Jisung repeat his actions more, tickling his sides, his neck almost everywhere to earn the same reactions and he does.

  
  


_"He's asleep?"_ Jisung whispered right at Chenle’s ear, breath fanning over it at the sudden stop. 

  
  


Jisung kissed every part of Chenle’s face, his nose, eyes, ears, forehead, cheek, chin and he stopped to pressed a long kiss to his lips, they dwell to much in the kiss that they end up in the couch, not before the door bell rang as an interruption in between those breath-taking make out and building tension.

  
  


Chenle immediately got up from that position he realize they were actually into, and up to open the door.

  
  


It is 11 in the evening and it made chenle wonder what was the person outside into to even show up this late at night. As he walk near the door, the hard wood didn’t keep him from recognizing those who owned the loud voices. He’s not surprised that they are together though, but it made him wonder who called them this late, yet he decided to open the door to welcome them and they literally barged in once the door get opened for them.

  
  


_ "Go, before I drag Jaemin out of here and continue ou-" _

  
  


_"We will take care of him, go and have fun"_ Jaemin tangled his arms into Jeno, pulling him close and winking at Jisung by the side.

  
  


Chenle gave Jisung a puzzled look mouthing 'huh?'

  
  


Jaemin tugged Jisung along with Chenle and literally pushed them outside of the door to replace their position earlier.

  
  


_ "W-wait where are we going? our son will look for us in the morning. He will cry. Those two might do something. What if he wakes u-" _

  
  


_"Babe you are rambling"_ Jisung placed a hand up and down at Chenle’s back to soothe him

  
  


_ "But I’m still in my pyjamas" _

  
  


_ "For all I know you have those pink lingere on that I bought for you last christmas" _

  
  


_ "I-" _

  
  
  


_ "Hi you totally forgot that we exist, we are literally just right in front of you? and no Chenle we will not do anything here. Besides I wouldn’t let you guys expose my beautiful face on any social media sites, specially I know how naughty you two could get just like in middle school, you maybe even put up cctvs in every corner so no we won't do anyt--" _

  
  


Jaemin rambled out, tracing Jeno's exposed collarbones that his sinful shirt didn’t managed to cover up.

  
  
  


_ "Babe i would like to inform yo-" _

  
  


_ "What?!" _

  
  


_"you're in your man period again, but THEY ARE GONE"_ Jeno said pointing out to the abandoned open door, getting swayed by the night breeze.

  
  


_ "You know what let's just continue what you’ve started, and I just thought of a perfect place, the bathroom maybe? I’m sure there are none in there" _

  
  


_ "you’re clever baby~"  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
